How My Life Changed For The Better
by ToxicWolf123
Summary: This is a story about how my life changed. How a certain responsibility was given to me. And about how i found love again. Rated T for violence and language. Rating may change to M. Don't forget to pm or review if you have any ideas or suggestions for the story. Thanks Enjoy the story!
1. A Cruel World

Hi guys Toxic here this is my first story on this site. Beware of grammar mistakes. Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Pokemon Nintendo and all that crap. This is a Story i have been writing for a while now irl. So without further ado How My Life Changed For The Better.

Chapter 1:A Cruel World.(Hunter's P.O.V.)

It was around 3:49 P.M. And I Couldn't be happier. I finally broke up with my bitch girlfriend Vanessa. She had been cheating on me and stealing money.

Well anyways I had just left her house and it was beginning to storm out. Soon it was it was thundering and raining. Just as I entered Floaroma City I heard a faint scream. I bolted towards the sound, I began to get far off from the trail. I entered a clearing in the woods and saw a terrifying sight. Two Houndoom were walking away from two nearly dead Lucario. I rushed over to them and bent down to tend to their wounds but the female pushed me away and spoke. I turn on the Poketranslater my uncle Jack invented for me. Forget about us and go get our daughter she is hiding in that tree. She said while pointing to a large oak tree. Ok, I will protect her with my life. I Said. As i finished a smile crept across her face and death claimed her.

As i Start to walk towards the tree lightning strikes the tree. SHIT! I yelled. I ran to the tree and knelt down as I heard crying. As the tree starts burning i move branches out of the way. As I look inside i see a Riolu curled up in a ball crying in a puddle of her own blood and tears and blood. I speak to speak to the Riolu she is terrified of me. She thinks im here to hurt her. She eventually passed out from blood loss. SHIT! I yelled. I picked her up and ran as fast as I could to the nearest pokemon center. As i get to my towns pokemon center im thinking she's dead. But as I enter I hear a scream and see Nurse Joy rushing towards me. i tell her what happened. It was clear she was holding back tears. As two Chansey came out with a stretcher I gently set her down on it. As I try to follow them the Chansey stop me. Its best you wait until the operation is over, you can wait in the room she will be transferred to when its over. Said Nurse Joy. Ok. I said. I must have been waiting so long that i fell asleep because I was awoken by the sound of screaming. I look to my left to see the Riolu had woken up and started screaming. As i rushed over to help her she fell off the hospital bed. She finally stopped screaming and was shaking violently. Go away, Go away! She Yelled. Don't Worry im not going to hurt you! I exclaimed. Y-Your not? She said somewhat confused. No im not. I told her. She stops shaking. What happened, where am I, Who are you, where are my parents? she asked. Im sorry but your parents were killed by two houndoom, we are in a pokemon center a place that helps hurt pokemon, you passed out so i brought you here, my name is Hunter Shorette im a trainer from the Kanto region i moved here almost a year ago. After i said this she started crying. I picked her up and hugged her. I said. Sh sh sh its ok im here now, I made a promise to your mother to protect you and I will. Y-you d-did? She said. Yes i did. I told her. Thank you. She said. No problem, would you like to join me on my journey? I asked. Sure I would love to. She told me. Ok welcome to the team. I said as I pulled out a pokeball and tapped her on the head with it. She was immediately sucked in and it clicked on the first roll. I then released her. She gave me a beautiful smile as we walked out of the room. Time to meet the rest of the team. I exclaimed as we walked to a P.C. Unit. I selected my five team members and collected their pokeballs. I released each of them. First my Gardevoir Angel. Then my shiny Lopunny Angelica. Then my shiny Espeon Lilac. Then my Blastoise ShellShocker. And last but not least my Charizard Blaze. They all looked groggy except for ShellShocker, So i commanded. ShellShocker use surf!. So ShellShocker let out a wave of rolling water at them. And let me tell you they were not happy. So I said. All right before i get screamed at I would like to introduce the new addition to our team, Im sorry i forgot to ask if you had a name. I looked down at her. Valerie is my name. She said. Welcome to the team Valerie. Everyone said in unison. Well that's enough of that, who's hungry? As soon as those words left my mouth a loud growling sound is heard throughout the room. Well that answers that. I laughed. Ok, who wants steak? I ask. WE DO! Everyone but Valerie yells. What's steak? Asked Valerie. I swear I heard Blaze growl. Just trust me you will love it. I said. Ok! She exclaimed.

Time Skip 10 min.

Ok everyone foods done! I yelled as I walked into the dining room to give every one their food. After the food was all passed out Valerie took her first bite and screamed. OH MY ARCEUS, THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER! She began shoving the entire thing into her mouth and swallowed it in one bite. After everyone else finished I said. Ok everyone time for bed. I started to return everyone to their respective pokeballs then Valerie Asked. Would I please be able to sleep outside the Pokeball? Sure thing Valerie. I said as I patted the other half of the bed. Thank you. She told me as she climbed in next to me. No problem, Goodnight Valerie. I said. Goodnight Hunter. She said as I let sleep claim me.


	2. Chapter 2: Changes

Chapter 2: Changes (Hunter's P.O.V.)

As I awoke this morning all I saw was blue. I sat up and heard a thud. I then heard crying. I look down to see Valerie on the floor. Oh my Arceus, Im so sorry I didn't know you were there. I said. Why were you up here? I asked. I-i-i had a bad dream! Said Valerie. Want to talk about it? I ask. S-sure. Said Valerie as she climbed up and sat in my lap. It started out with me you and the others outside playing, then the Houndoom came back they killed the other then beat you up dragged you to me and ripped out your throat, Then they said there is no one left to love me now, then they walked away laughing. As she finished this I was awestruck, then i realized she was full on crying. So i picked her up and hugged her close saying. Sh sh sh its ok im here now and im never going to leave you! As i finished this she started glowing, soon a blinding light surrounded her, I had to cover my eyes so i didn't go blind. When i opened them I saw something amazing. I was awestruck to see a Lucario sitting on my lap. As I spoke my voice trembled. V-Valerie? Yeah who else? She exclaimed. I handed her a mirror. She screamed. What happened to me? She exclaimed. You evolved! I shouted at the top of my lung capacity. Awesome! She exclaimed. I check my wallet to see my 56,970 pokedollars. Then I yelled. Sweet I have enough! Enough for what? Valerie asks. Its a surprise. I say. I need to do something I will be back soon. I exclaim. But wh. She stops when she realizes i left already. I pull out the others pokeballs and let them out. Hey guys im grabbing soom food for us. I told them. Ok! they said in unison. Could we have steak? Blaze asked. No Blaze, we had that last night and its just for you five, im taking Valerie out to eat because she evolved. I told them. Oh ok. Lilac and Angel said in unison as they both used hypnosis on the others to make them sleep. Why? I asked. _Did you seriously think_ _they would let you go out to eat without them_. Lilac Said via telepathy. _Indeed it wouldn't be a very wise choice._ Said Angel also via telepathy. Good point, Thanks! I said.

They Just nodded their heads before i returned them back into their pokeballs. I drove to the local supermarket and picked up some groceries. Noodles, Lettuce, Tomatoes, Cheese, Berries, Fruit, Chicken, and Fish. I paid for the food and drove home. I drove up the driveway in my customized Stingray. I walked up to the door and froze, My door was hanging open just a crack, I noticed a dent in it like it had been kicked. I slowly pulled my hidden 9mm out of a fake rock I had hidden. I slowly enter the house and hear a loud scream. I silently snuck o the kitchen where it came from and saw something horrible. Two men in strange black and orange clothing with a large B on it were closing in on Valerie. I slowly walked close enough to hear what they were saying. Submit to Team Blast! Said the one on the left. Yeah, don't make us use the hypno collar on you! Said the one on the right. I wouldn't do that if i were you! I shout holding out my 9mm. I shot the left Blast Grunt in the chest and the right Blast Grunt in the head. A loud bang is heard as I look down at my chest to see blood, my blood I felt an immense pain in my chest. I quickly shot him in the head and released my pokemon. H-help. I say before I black out.

**Hey guys Toxic/Wolf Here sorry about that problem with when i first posted chapter 2 it reposted chapter one. Don't know why it did that. Computers are jerks and that's my excuse. I hope you guys love it! Btw i cant decide if I should go by Toxic or Wolf Put it down with your review or just pm me. Thanks BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Realization

**Hey Guys im back again for chapter 3! didn't think anyone would actually like my story. But ive made 3 chapters so of course you do! And So sorry about the wait. Ive had school, my girlfriend broke up with me and didn't even do it herself she had her friend do it for her and lied to me and her friend about the reason she told her friend to tell me it was about grades but she texted my sister that im mental and she thinks im going to kill someone in the near future and that she disapproved of me being a furry, and i was very depressed about it. So once again sorry about the wait. Hope you enjoy! **

** (P.O.V. Valerie)**

I've been sitting in this room for days on end. But I would do it for him, he saved me. I owe him my life. He is my best friend, I care for him a lot. He is so sweet, caring, smart, funny and handsome. Oh my god, Im in love with him! I Say Loudly. A loud moan is heard across the room. I look over to see Hunter Moving. HUNTER! I scream as I rush over to him retract my hand spikes and hug him. Maybe a little to hard. As I let go he was gasping for air. Oh Sorry! I exclaimed. Its ok, How long have I been out? He Asked. Twelve Days. I answered. TWELVE DAYS! He Shouted. Yeah, We thought you were never going to wake up. I said starting to cry. Hey, Hey, Hey No need to cry, im right here perfectly fine, and to prove it, THE IRISH JIG! He shouted starting to dance. As he finished I started to clap. Bravo, Bravo! I exclaimed. This means you can finally come home. I added. Ok lets tell Nurse Joy. He Said, We then walked out to tell Nurse Joy.

(P.O.V. Switch to Hunter)

As we walked I felt like I was being watched. I looked to my left to see Valerie quickly turn her head away. She couldn't hide her blush very well. Valerie are you ok? I asked. Yeah why? She asked. You've been acting strange lately. I stated. Oh im sorry. She responded. As I left the pokecenter I pulled out the only pokeball I have with me. Blaze come on out! I shouted. Blazes pokeball popped open and Blaze appeared looking groggily. Y-Your alive! Blaze exclaimed. Wait a sec. I commanded. I can understand you without the translator!. Awesome! Blaze shouted. Yeah so cool! Valerie added. Lets go home and tell the girls. I suggested. Ok! Valerie responded by dragging me onto Blaze's back. Lets fly! I commanded as we took flight.

(Time skip 15 min.)

As we Landed I saw my home. Arceus it felt good to be home again. I ran up the driveway and burst into my house. The second I entered I was tackled to the ground and covered with hugs and kisses from the girls. ShellShocker had to pick me up and shake me to get them off of me. Girls, girls I have some good news! I exclaimed loudly. They all tilted their heads in confusion. I can understand you without the poketranslater! I yelled loudly in a very excited tone. Awesome! Yelled Angelica while jumping up in the air. Indeed that is... Awesome! Angel said in her sweet soothing tone. Cool! Yelled Lilac while smiling brightly. How do you guys want to celebrate? I asked while thinking of the possibilities. How about movie night? Suggested Valerie while clapping her hands together. Yeah! The others said in unison while sitting down by the television getting ready to watch the movie I choose. How about the Friday the 13th remake? I asked while picking up the case. For the next two hours I was squeezed, scratched, cried on and hid behind. I looked over to see Valerie hiding behind a pillow. I started to think about her. She was sweet, kind, funny and beautiful. I think im in love with her. As I thought this I didn't notice that Valerie could see me staring at her. She was blushing pretty hard. I quickly turned my head back to the T.V. to see that the movie just ended. I suddenly became very tired. Well, im off to bed. I said while getting up and going upstairs into the bedroom. As soon as my head hit the pillow I instantly fell asleep.

(P.O.V. Switch to Valerie)

Why was he staring at me? Does he like me back? I thought to myself. It was getting pretty late. It was almost 11:30 P.M. Im going to bed also. I said before walking upstairs into the room and slightly kissed his cheek before lying next to him and drifting off into slumber.

(P.O.V. Switch to Lilac)

I watched her go. She walked up after him. I got up to join them. I sighed, its been three months and I still haven't told him how I feel. Angel, Angelica and I agreed to share him, but now Valerie is here and I have a feeling she is in love with him also. I wonder if we can get her to agree to share him with us. Our hopes are just the little faith we have left. I said before I cry myself to sleep.

**Hey guys yeah I bet you didn't see this one coming. That's right a harem. If you don't know what that means look it up. I am not a dictionary. Well sorry about the long wait. But im going to try to upload faster. Since im just typing what im writing in my book irl. I have written up to chapter 5 and half of chapter 6. Well I don't want to spoil anything but BIG Changes are coming! Anyways hope you enjoyed.**

**P.S. I might be writing a Five Nights at Freddy's Fanfic soon.**

** ToxicWolf123 Signing off once again.**


End file.
